Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā) ist der Cuatro Espada von Aizens Arrancar-Armee und somit der viertstärkste Arrancar, außerdem ist er zusammen mit Yammy Llargo einer der ersten Espada, de man zu Gesicht bekam. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird er zum Entführer von Orihime Inoue und einer von Ichigo Kurosakis größten Rivalen. Aussehen thumb|left|160px|Ulqiuorras Hollowloch und seinen Espada RangUlquiorra ist ein männlicher Arrancar, der nicht sonderlich groß erscheint, mittellange schwarze Haare und weiße Haut hat. Seine leicht schmächtige Erscheinung lässt den Eindruck vermitteln, dass man es mit einem eher schwachen Arrancar zu tun hat, jedoch wird schon nach seinen ersten Auftritten das genaue Gegenteil bewiesen. Eines seiner hervorstechendsten Merkmale sind seine grünen Augen, die eine schwarze, schlitzförmige Pupille aufweisen. Zudem geht von jedem Auge eine türkisfarbene Linie über seine Wangen, welche auf den ersten Blick wie Tränenspuren erscheinen. Ulquiorra trägt die Arrancaruniform, bei dem der Mantel stets geschlossen ist und nur seinen Bauchnabel in einer eckigen Öffnung zeigt. Wie bei jedem anderen Arrancar auch, sind an seinem Körper die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske zu finden, bei ihm haben diese die Form eines auf der von Ulquiorra aus gesehen rechten Seite zerstörten Helmes mit Hörnern, die an Fledermausohren erinnnern. Seine Espadanummer (in seinem Fall die Vier) ist ihm auf die linke Brust tätowiert. Es sollte auch angemerkt werden, dass sich die Position seines Hollowloches seit seinem ersten Auftritt im Manga und im Anime von seinem Hals hinuter zu seinem Brustbein bewegt hat. Charakter Ulquiorra hat ein sehr ruhiges, stoisches Auftreten, und verändert kaum einmal seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Er ist sehr pflichtbewusst, was sich dadurch zeigt, dass Ulquiorra sich von niemandem behindern lässt, einen Auftrag von Sousuke Aizen auszuführen. Er würde sogar einen Mitstreiter angreifen, um Aizens Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ulquiorra sieht jeden, der ihn nicht interessiert, oder der zu schwach ist, als wertlos und damit als entbehrlich an. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques gibt an, dass Ulqiuorra seine Gegner gerne in die Brust sticht (an der selben Stelle, an der sich sein Hollowloch befindet). Wenn Ulquiorra Interesse an einem Kampf hat, ist er sehr analytisch, denn er erkennt zum Beispiel beinahe sofort die Hintergründe hinter Orihimes Fähigkeiten. Außerdem scheint er Personen nicht unnötig zu töten, was man daran erkennen kann, dass er Ichigo und Orihime verschonte, weil ihm nicht befohlen wurde die beiden zu töten. Wenn er jedoch seine Feinde eliminieren will, zeigt er dabei keine Gnade und neigt anscheinend dazu, seinen Gegnern den oft enormen Kraftunterschied zwischen ihm und ihnen zu demonstrieren. Das Wohl anderer Arrancar interessiert den Espada nicht besonders und er nimmt ihre Todesfälle kalt auf. Ein Aspekt, der etwas paradox gegenüber seinem ruhigen Charakter steht, ist, dass er des Öfteren dazu neigt, viel zu reden, was Ichigo einmal erwähnt hat. Wenn er anderen Personen etwas erklärt oder aber einen Fakt hinterfragt, so redet er oft sehr viel oder - falls der letzte Punkt zutrifft - stellt viele Fragen, die jedoch des Öfteren seine Gesprächspartner verwirren, bzw. verunsichern. Mit Ausnahme von Aizen scheint er jedoch auch dazu zu neigen, auf seine Mitmenschen herabzublicken, was sich u.a. an der häufigen Benutzung des informellen Personalpronomens "ore" statt das höflichere "watashi" oder "boku" zeigt. Man kann Ulquiorra als einen Einzelkämpfer ansehen, da er meist Hilfe ablehnt und den anderen Arrancar, die sich gerade in einem Kampf befinden, nicht zu Hilfe kommt, sondern stattdessen ihren Kämpfen erst zusieht und erst dann einschreitet, wenn der Gegner vollständig die Oberhand gewonnen hat und das Leben des Arrancars stark gefährdet sein könnte, wie z.B. bei Yammy und Grimmjow. Selbst in der Situation, in der Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia gewaltsam gegen Orihime vorgegangen sind, Ichigo eingreifen wollte und Ulquiorra ihn jedoch aufgehalten hat, erklärt er, dass er das nur getan hat, weil Ichigo zuerst seinen Kampf mit ihm beenden muss, bevor er sich einen neuen Gegner zuwendet. Er scheint überhaupt nicht die Fähigkeit zu haben, Gefühle zu zeigen, die Menschen normalerweise mit ihrem Herz spüren, dafür spricht sein Todesaspekt, der Nihilismus. Er versteht Menschen, wie Orihime, die oft Gefühle zeigen, nicht, zeigt jedoch durchaus Interesse daran, herauszufinden, was genau ein Herz ist. Es gab nur einen Moment, in der Ulquiorra einen Wutausbruch hat, dies hing mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass er Ichigos Siegeswillen nicht verstand. Gegen Ende seines Lebens sieht man, dass Ulquiorra vielleicht auch eine gute Seite hatte. Er stirbt mit dem Glauben, dass sich in seiner Hand das Herz befindet. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Ulquiorra als Hollow Als Ulquiorra noch ein Hollow war und begann, ein Bewusstsein zu entwickeln, bemerkte er, dass er anders war als seine Artgenossen um ihn herum. Zwar hatten sie ungefähr dieselbe Form, doch waren sie schwarz und hatten Münder, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig fraßen. Ulquiorra war komplett weiß und durch seine Maske hatte er keinen Mund mehr. Ulquiorra konnte weder sprechen noch hören, alles, was er hatte, waren lediglich seine Augen. Da Ulquiorra sich mit Seinesgleichen nicht länger verbunden fühlte, wanderte er durch die Einöde von Hueco Mundo. Er wanderte eine lange Zeit einsam umher und dachte über sich und seine Existenz nach. Durch seine Panzerung konnte er nicht fühlen, durch seine Maske nicht essen und nichts hören und von den anderen Hollows grenzte er sich aus, weshalb er komplett alleine war. Alles was er konnte, war zu gehen und zu sehen, doch nichts, was sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, hatte eine Bedeutung für ihn. Er selbst fühlte nichts außer einer Leere in ihm. Da er nur sehen konnte, kam er irgendwann zu dem Schluss, dass nichts, was sich nicht in seinen Augen reflektierte, existiert. Eines Tages, nach endlos scheinendem Wandern, stand er vor einem gewaltigen weißen Strauch aus Dornen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Ulquiorra Interesse an etwas zeigte, da der Strauch wie er, weiß, ohne Geruch und ohne Stimme war, keine Interaktion mit anderen Lebewesen vollzog und nur lebte um zu existieren. Ulquiorra ließ sich in den Strauch fallen und fühlte, wenn auch nur kurz, etwas wie Glück. Irgendwann muss Aizen ihn gefunden haben und machte aus ihm einen Arrancar. Diese Erzählung kam im Anime nicht vor und entstammt somit nur dem Manga. Handlung Arrancar Saga thumb|Ulquiorra offenbart was er gesehen hatUlquiorra tauchte erstmals mit Yammy in Ichigos Heimatstadt auf. Da Ichigo zu diesem Zeitpunkt Probleme hatte, seinen inneren Hollow zu kontrollieren, war er damals zu schwach und wurde, wie Chad und Orihime, schnell besiegt. Erst Kisukes und Yoruichis Erscheinen konnte eine Wende in den Kampf bringen. Als Yammy nahe einer Niederlage durch die Beiden war, stellte sich Ulquiorra dazwischen und zog sich mit Yammy zurück. In Las Noches offenbarte er daraufhin Aizen und alles anderen Arrancar, was er in Karakura gesehen hatte, indem er sein Auge herausnahm und zerspringen ließ. Dort teilte er ihnen auch mit, dass er Ichigo Kurosaki nicht für würdig befand, getötet zu werden, was Aizen akzeptierte, Grimmjow jedoch als schweren Fehler ansah. Etwa einen Monat später stellte er Orihime vor die Wahl, dass sie entweder mit ihm zu Aizen kommt oder er würde mit seinen Gefährten ihre Freunde töten. Mit dem Ziel, ihre Freunde zu beschützen, ließ sich Orihime auf den Handel ein und begleitete Ulquiorra nach Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow greift Ulquiorra anNachdem Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad und Uryū in Las Noches eingedrungen sind und Ichigo auf dem Weg ist, Orihime zu befreien, begegnet er Ulquiorra, der Ichigo gegenüber erwähnt, dass er Orihime nach Hueco Mundo entführt hat. Dies führt dazu, dass Ichigo, der es zunächst nicht für nötig hielt, gegen Ulquiorra zu kämpfen, weil er noch keinem seiner Freunde Schaden zugefügt habe, ihn letztendlich doch angreift, was jedoch dazu führt, dass Ichigo eine vernichtende Niederlage beigebracht wurde. Jedoch lässt Ulquiorra Ichigo am Leben und rät ihm, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn er dazu noch in der Lage sei. Nachdem er bemerkt, dass Grimmjow Orihime aus ihrer Zelle entführt hatte, folgt er den Beiden und beginnt einen kurzen Kampf gegen Grimmjow, der damit endet, dass er mittels Caja Negación von Grimmjow für eine Zeitspanne, die mehrere Stunden umfasst, in eine andere Dimension verbannt wird. Nachdem er aus dieser ausbricht, begibt er sich zum Palast von Las Noches zurück, um dort von Aizen die Verantwortung für das Schloss zu übernehmen, da dieser sich mit den Top-3 Espada in Richtung Karakura begeben möchte. Während Ulquiorra auf Ichigos Ankunft wartet, fragt er Orihime, die von Coyote Starrk zurückgeholt wurde, was es bedeutet ein "Herz" zu haben und stellt weiter infrage, ob ein Herz, wie es von Orihime beschrieben wurde, tatsächlich existiert. Doch bevor er in der Lage ist, Orihime weiter zu befragen, kommt Ichigo heran und Ulquiorra zieht sein Zanpakutō, um ihn zu töten. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|210px|Ulquiorra gegen Ichigo Im Laufe des Kampfes schießt Ulquiorra sein Cero auf Ichigo, dem jener jedoch widerstehen kann. Da bemerkt Ulquiorra, dass Ichigo stärker geworden ist und fragt, ob das so ist, weil er Grimmjow besiegt hat, weil er Orihime retten will, oder weil all seine Freunde weiter unten mit ihm kämpfen. Jedoch sagt er, dass es alles keine Bedeutung habe, da Orihime schon eine von "ihnen" sei und dass niemand etwas daran ändern könne. Als Ichigo antwortet, dass Ulquiorra das nicht zu entscheiden habe, sagt dieser, dass es Aizens Entscheidung war. Im Verlauf des Kampfes lernt Ichigo dann, die Bewegungen von Ulquiorra zu durchschauen, was laut ihm entweder daran liegt, dass Ulquiorra menschlicher oder er selbst mehr wie ein Hollow geworden ist. Als Reaktion darauf schaltet Ulquiorra einen Gang höher, wird jedoch von Orihimes Santen Kesshun aufgehalten. Ulquiorra stellt darauf die Frage, warum sie Ichigo nicht von Kampfbeginn an beschützt hat. Während die beiden weiterkämpfen, kommt Ulquiorra hinter das Prinzip von Ichigos Bankai. Während die beiden sich bekämpfen, schleichen sich Loly und Menoly von hinten an Orihime heran, um sie zu quälen und anschließend zu töten. Als Ichigo das bemerkt und angreifen will, drohen die beiden, Orihime den linken Augapfel herauszureißen, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Als Ichigo daraufhin ein Getsuga Tenshō auf sie abfeuern will, geht Ulquiora dazwischen und lenkt den Angriff ab. Er sagt Loly jedoch, dass sie daraus keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen soll, da er ihr gar nicht helfen wollte. An Ichigo gewandt, sagt Ulquiorra, dass er erst ihn töten muss, bevor Ichigo sich anderen Kämpfen zuwenden kann. Da taucht Yammy aus derselben Tür wie vorher Loly und Menoly auf. Ulquiorra bemerkt, dass er sich vollkommen erholt hat, lehnt aber die Hilfe ab, die Yammy ihm angeboten hat und sagt, dass er lieber wieder weiterschlafen oder im Kampf gegen die Kommandanten helfen soll. thumb|left|210px|Ulquiorras Sieg scheint sicher Yammy jedoch hat keine Lust auf beides und so wendet er sich Loly, Menoly und Orihime zu. Als er die beiden Arrancar besiegt hat, fragt Yammy Ulquiorra, ob er Orihime nun töten dürfe. Als er gerade dazu ansetzen will, taucht Uryū Ishida auf und setzt den Décima Espada mithilfe einer speziellen Landmine von Mayuri Kurotsuchi außer gefecht. Nach diesem Vorfall holt Ichigo wieder seine Hollowmaske hervor, diesmal stark genug, allen Angriffen seitens Ulquiorras zu widerstehen und sogar dessen Klinge anzuknacksen. Ulquiorra flüchtet dann auf die Kuppel von Las Noches, wo er Ichigo mitteilt, dass Aizen den Espada zwei Dinge unter der Kuppel von Las Noches verboten hat: Erstens, das Gran Rey Cero anzuwenden und zweitens, dass die Top Vier Espada ihre Resurrección nicht unter der Kuppel anwenden dürfen. Direkt danach befreit er sein Zanpakutō mit dem Befehl Verschließe!, gefolgt von dem Namen Murciélago. Obwohl er Ichigo nun klar überlegen ist, gibt dieser einfach nicht auf, was Ulquiorra nicht verstehen kann. thumb|210px|Ulquiorras Tod, er zerfällt zu Asche Der Espada will Ichigo nun echte Verzweiflung zeigen und aktiviert, auch wenn es absolut unnötig ist, die zweite Etappe seiner Resurrección. Er vernichtet Ichigo brutal, doch dieser nimmt eine vorher noch unbekannte Hollow-Gestalt an, worauf Ulquiorra fragt, wie dies möglich sei, da dies die Form eines Hollows sei. Noch überraschter war er, als Ichigo an ihm mittels Sonído vorbeiging und mühelos einen Arm abriss. Nach kurzem, aber erbittertem Kampf, in dem Ulquiorra auch sei letztes Ass, die Lanze del Relampago, rausholt, wird sein Leben durch ein gigantisches Cero beendet. Trivia *In Band 38 nennt Tite Kubo auf Ulquiorras Charakterseite seinen Themesong, Moonshield von der Band In Flames, aus dem Album The Jester Race. *Auch steht auf der Charakterseite, dass Ulquiorra keine Fracción besitzt. *Sein Name stammt von der Architektin Patricia Urquiola, mehr dazu siehe Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. *Obwohl Ulquiorra sehr häufig von Verzweiflung spricht, ist sie nicht sein verkörperter Aspekt des Todes. Er verkörpert den Nihilismus, während Nnoitra Gilga Verzweiflung verkörpert. *Ulquiorra erinnert vielerlei an Dracula. Zum einen der Name seiner Resurrección, Murciélago, zu deutsch Fledermaus, Wesen, die stark mit Dracula asoziiert werden. In dieser Form wird darüber hinaus sein Reiatsu sehr dicht und sogar fast flüssig, was an Blut erinnert. Weiterhin seine regenerativen Fähigkeiten, die jedoch auf alles bis auf die lebenswichtigen Organe beschränkt sind. Dies erinnert an die Unverwundbarkeit der Vampire, die nur durch einen Pflock im Herzen, Enthauptung oder Feuer sterben konnten. Als letztes ist die Art des Todes von Ulquiorra und Vampiren sehr ähnlich. Vampire sollen nämlich bei ihrem Tod auch zu Asche zerfallen. *Es wurden Vermutungen geäußert, Ulquiorra könnte einer der Vasto Lorde sein. Diese Gerüchte wurden bis jetzt weder bestätigt, noch wiederlegt. Als Toshiro Hitsugaya im Anime über die drei Entwicklungsstufen der Menos sprach, wurde ein Bild eines Vasto Lorde eingeblendet, allerdings war nur dessen Schatten, beziehungsweise Umrisse und das Hollowloch zu sehen. Die Erscheinung erinnerte jedoch sehr stark an Ulquiorra. *Da Aizen seine zweite Verwandlungsstufe nie gesehen hat, könnte es sein, dass sein Rang falsch eingestuft wurde und deshalb eigentlich höher sein könnte. *In den letzten Popularitätsvoten erzielte Ulquiorra einmal in Votum Nummer 3 Platz 20, mit 737 Stimmen und einmal Platz 10 im 4. Poll, mit 3751 Stimmen. Sein Zanpakutō Murciélago schaffte es in der 5. Umfrage auf Platz 46, trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Resurrección zur Zeit der Abstimmung noch nicht offenbart war. Sein Kampf gegen Ichigo erreichte den 2. Platz. *Ulquiorras Seiyū Daisuke Namikawa hat eine Bleach Beat Collection als Ulquiorra eingesungen. Mit den Titeln CRUSH the “WORLD” DowN,'' Our “WORLD”'' und einer Sprachbotschaft. *Ulquiorra taucht in diversen Videospielen von Bleach auf. So ist er ab Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 in der Reihe spielbar. Sowie auch in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Soul Resurrection, Bleach: Shattered Blade und dem Nintendo DS Spiel The 3rd Phantom, und auch in der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe. In dem Spiel Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 wird er erstmals in der Reihe in seiner Resurrección und der Segunda Etapa spielbar sein. Navigation en:Ulquiorra Cifer es:Ulquiorra Cifer fr:Ulquiorra Schiffer ka:ულქიორა ციფერი pl:Ulquiorra Cifer Category:Charaktere Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Category:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime